The Mystery Woman
by Randomness889
Summary: Harry has a dream about Hermione, realizing he likes her. Then he realizes he like Ginny. Who will he pick? Rated T For Adult Humor Please R


A/N: I do not own or own anything to do with the ownerships of Harry Potter. Thank You!

_-Harry And Hermione finally collide . . .-_

"Harry, wake up. WAKE UP! Ding-A-Ling. Smart-ass, you forgot to set the alarm. We are about to miss Transfiguration! I SAID GET UP! Don't make me get a glass of water!"

Harry mumbles. Ron runs off, and then returns with a cup in his hand. Ron pours it on Harry's bed. Harry jumps up. He has a mad look on his face. He pushes Ron onto the bed. He slaps him in the face!

"You didn't need to get water. Jesus, that was cold. Now it is going to take EVEN LONGER because I have to get dried off. So, you go to class. I will meet you there." Says Harry.

Ron looks hesitant and walks off.

Harry says to himself, "What was that dream about? How, how could I think that. She is my friend, and nothing else!" Harry Growls, "I don't think I like her, do I? I couldn't."

"You couldn't what?" Says Neville, climbing out of bed. He looks at Harry with a confused face. He shakes his head, puts on his robe, gets his books, and walks away. Harry hears Neville say, "And people think I'm stupid…"

Harry gets a hand-towel, dries off the wetness, and walks away. He runs back into the room realizing he forgot to get dressed (A/N: Only Boxers, No Nudity!). He gets dressed, makes sure he has everything, and heads to class.

As Harry heads off to class, he sees' something out of the corner of his eye. He turns around and only sees' the red couches. _Probably a ghost…_ Harry thinks. He walks out the common room door, and says Good Morning to the fat lady. He jogs down the corridors, and into the transfiguration room. He has 2 minutes until class. He sits in his usual seat, takes out his wand, and gets ready for class.

"Hello Students, today we will be learning how to turn a feather into a bird. Its actually quite simple, all you do is say the charm on your sheet, and tap your wand on the feather."

POOF

Neville's face is singed, and his feather is now a bowl of steaming soup.

"Nice try…" Comments Prof. McGonagal, "Who can take Neville to the nurse, actually, I will, class dismissed."

The Whole Class Cheers! They run out into the hallway, and run away. Harry, Hermione, and Ron notice a figure staring at them from up the stairs. The figure runs away. Silly First Years. Harry says bye to the gang, and heads downstairs, to visit Hagrid. He walks across the grass, to a hut, which he has learned to love. It was a second home; Hagrid (Care of Magical Creatures Prof.) is his favorite Prof. of all! The hut is where Hagrid lives if you didn't know already. Harry walks into the door.

"Hey Harry!" Says Hagrid. Harry smiles, and goes to have a seat. Hagrid pours him a cup of tea. He sits down, still towering over Harry.

"Hagrid, how are you?"

"Fine and yourself?"

"Not to bad"

•THE NEXT DAY•

Harry Wakes up. Another… awkward dream. Another dream about him and Hermione spending time together. This must be a sign. He is crazy about her. He has the "Hots" for her. It's official.

Now Harry Just has to figure out how to tell her. He thinks… Nothing can come to mind. He realizes he is nervous. He has never been nervous about a girl before. But then, he remembers that in the dream, it was not Hermione, but Ginny. He loves Ginny! He is torn, he loves both girls, and he knows Ginny likes him, but she is young. What would people think? That he is crazy? That he has no life? That he is into younger kids? He doesn't want to be known as the freak. He is in love with Hermione, but he doesn't know about her. She acts like only a friend. But you never know. He decides to ask one girl out. He knows, he has made his decision.

He walks up to the girl.

"Hey Harry."

Harry blushes, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing…"

"I have a question…"

"Go ahead and ask." The Girl Smiles, and turns red.

"Well, I really like you. As a friend, and more than a friend. We have been friends for a while, and well, I was wondering if you would like to take it to the next level. I was wondering well…" Harry pauses.

The Girl comments, "Well…?"

"Would you like to… maybe… possible… be my girlfriend?" Harry turns red and looks down at the floor.

"Um, can I answer that later? I have to think about it." The Girl smiles.

"Sure…" Harry turns around and walks away. He finally built up the nerves to ask her out, and she says she will think about it. Great, even more waiting. He likes her so much.

Ron walks up, "What was that about! Did you ask her out!"

The girl runs back! "YES HARRY POTTER, I WILL GO OUT WITH YOU!"

Harry grins ear to ear, then says, "LET THE WORLD KNOW I AM GOING OUT WITH"

ThE eNd

of Chapter One

A/N: Please Review, and tell me who you think he is with, Ginny or Hermione! I will say how many each got in the next chapter.

_Thanks for reading. D_


End file.
